


An Olympic Dream

by Nemeta



Category: Qwop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeta/pseuds/Nemeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting to the Olympics is one thing.  Running the 100 meters is another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Olympic Dream

Everything he had worked for came down to this moment. The endless days of training, the sacrifices, the injuries, all culminated in this one instant. The Olympics. The 100 meter dash.  


His legs felt like rubber. The butterflies in his stomach were the size of pterodactyls, threatening to tear him apart from the inside. Qwop closed his eyes, steadied his breathing, focused.  


To his immediate right was Usain Bolt, the fastest man in the world. Qwop was no slouch himself. In his heart of hearts, he knew he could give Usain Bolt a run for his money.  


He got into his crouch and stared at the finish line, a mere 100 meters away. The starting gun fired.  


And everything went horribly, horribly wrong.  


It was as though his legs betrayed him. His thighs, his calves, nothing would obey the commands his brain sent to them. He stumbled, he floundered, he nearly fell over. Desperately Qwop attempted to correct his balance. He raised his right thigh, kicked out with his left calf. The world spun as he threw himself into the air.  


Qwop felt a sickening crack as he hit the ground hard and crumpled into a heap. He wasn’t sure if it was his neck or his skull that had broken. The roar of the crowd filled his ears. How could this possibly happen? He had let himself down and disgraced himself and his nation in front of the world.  


Well, there were always the Winter Olympics in two years. Perhaps he’d fare better with speed skating.


End file.
